


better off

by maybemochas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, catch me projecting on marianne a bit, minor blood ment, no beta we die like Glenn, support chains we never got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemochas/pseuds/maybemochas
Summary: Marianne and Felix could have had really interesting support conversations. Here's how it all began.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Marianne von Edmund/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	better off

It was a warmer day than most. Which meant that the majority of the students would be steering clear of any strenuous outdoor activities. Felix loved days like this. It meant he could train in peace while everyone spent their lunch period lounging in the shade without a care.

The training grounds _should_ have been empty, which only made the faint sounds of crying coming from the hall all the more disjarring.

Felix heavily debated just turning around and coming back later. He was never good with this sort of thing. All he wanted to do was train before afternoon classes. Yet his feet led him further in, until he spotted a flash of sky-blue hair by one of the pillars.

Ah, it was the Golden Deer girl. She reminded him a bit of Bernadetta, but the quiet version. Skittish and mopey, but at least this one didn’t run off screaming at the top of her lungs at the drop of a coin.

Knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to train as long as there was someone else in the hall and _crying_ no less, Felix sighed before walking up to the student and crossing his arms.

“Marianne, right?”

The girl whipped her head up, eyes wide and tear-stained. It surprised Felix that she hadn’t heard him come in.

“O-Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

“It’s fine.” Felix cut her off shorter than he meant to. He cringed and quickly tried to do damage control. “Why are you crying?”

“It’s nothing,” Marianne deflected, looking away as she quickly rubbed at her face.

“Obviously not,” Felix scoffed, gesturing to the obvious.

Marianne shrugged, looking down at the floor and speaking quietly, more to herself than to Felix. “I actually believed for a moment that if I tried... then maybe something could have been different. But I was just fooling myself. All I did was set myself up for disappointment.”

“Get up.”

“I’m sorry?” Marianne blinked.

“Stop pitying yourself and _do_ something about it.”

A guarded look crossed over Marianne’s face. Clearly his words set something off in her, but not the right sort. “It’s not that simple.” 

“It is.” He refuted.

“No, it’s _not!_ ” Marianne exclaimed as she stood abruptly, ice magic bursting from her hands and freezing the space around them. A stray shard sliced across Felix’s cheek, just a hair’s breadth away from taking out his eye.

She looked down at the blast in shock, just as surprised as Felix felt. He didn’t resent her, he’d pushed too hard. Felix knew he wasn’t good with this sort of thing.

But while he was somewhat impressed by the display of her raw magical power, she only seemed to be afraid. “I-I'm sorry, I…”

Felix winced as he wiped his thumb across the bleeding cut, “No, I-”

“Just, _stay away from me!_ ” Marianne shouted, keeping him from apologizing. The look of remorse in her eyes as she looked at the cut on his cheek spoke volumes as she murmured under her breath. “You’d be better off.”

Felix had no clue what to say and could only watch as she quickly darted out of the training grounds. He sighed and chastised himself for his lack of tact. “Well… that could have gone better.”

╔═══════════════════════════════════════╗

_Felix and Marianne have attained support level C._

╚═══════════════════════════════════════╝


End file.
